Blog użytkownika:Ejyh/Zadania do klubów
Znajdują się tutaj wszystkie zadania do klubów moich postaci, głównie tych starych. Chciałam je mieć w jednym miejscu, ponieważ kluby trochę umarły i nie widziałam sensu w posiadaniu tylu wpisów na blogu. Zadanie do Klubu Teatralnego - Morana "''thumb|left''To zadanie polega na wcieleniu się w inną postać, pochodzącą z tej samej baśni, i odegranie krótkiej scenki. Najlepiej by było, gdyby była to osóbka dosyć znacząco odróżniająca się od naszej. Chodzi mniej więcej o to, że jeżeli dana oc jest antagonistą, to wypadałoby, żeby wcieliła się w kogoś pozytywnego (w drugą stronę też to działa). Oc wykonujące kostiumy nie muszą niczego odgrywać, ich zadaniem jest tylko zaprojektowanie i uszycie stroju. W ich przypadku opis dotyczyłby przemyśleń, planów na jego temat." Morana była trochę zawiedziona tematem zadania. W swojej baśni odgrywała kluczową rolę... i w sumie tylko ona. Dziewczyna nie chciała wykonywać jednak stroju Śmierci, więc po długim zastanowieniu się postanowiła uszyć strój Cyklopa. Nie było to jakieś wymagające zadanie, bo cyklopy znane są z ich prostych i niechlujnych stroi. Morana wybrała beżowy materiał, mający identyczną teksturę jak worek i przycięła go tak, by wygladał jak krótka sukienka. Poszarpała górę i dół stroju i obwiązała go cieńkim sznurkiem. Okazał się trochę za długi, więc dziewczyna obwiazała go raz, a za drugim poluzowała trochę, by zwisał niżej od pierwszego. Strój po półtorej godziny był gotowy. Wydał się on jednak Moranie zbyt prosty, więc przygotowała jeszcze projekt makijażu i fryzury. Postanowiła namalować na czole oko, mające imitować cyklopie, oraz podpiąć włosy i je skołtunić. Całoś wyglądała prosto, jednak idealnie oddawała prosty styl cyklopów. Zadanie do Klubu Artystycznego - Agnes thumb|leftCzas na opis! Czy twoja postać stawi czoła zadaniu, w którym musi inspirować się różą lub kolcami? Jak jej poszło? Opisz przebieg pracy twojej postaci - czy się stresowała, czy udało jej się wymyślić coś spektakularnego i - co najważniejsze - czy zdążyła oddać pracę w terminie? Agnes była całkiem zadowolona z tematu zadania. Biżuteria inspirowana różą czy cierniem nie stanowila żadnego wyzwania, bo zwykle sama wykonuje swoje ozdoby z ćwieków lub innych ostrych materiałów. Dziewczyna zrobiła jedną rundkę po sklepach w mieście, by zdobyć ptrzebne materiały. Nie spotkała się po drodze z żadnymi przeszkodami i następnego dnia mogłą już wziąć się do pracy. Wykonała wianek złożony z sztucznych bordowych róż, których użyła także do zrobienia kolczyków i naszyjnika. Do cierni wykorzystała carne srebro. Agnes zdążyła oddać pracę na czas bez żadnych przeszkód. Zadanie do Klubu Teatralnego - Canis thumb|left|134px To zadanie polega na wcieleniu się w inną postać, pochodzącą z tej samej baśni, i odegranie krótkiej scenki. Najlepiej by było, gdyby była to osóbka dosyć znacząco odróżniająca się od naszej. Chodzi mniej więcej o to, że jeżeli dana oc jest antagonistą, to wypadałoby, żeby wcieliła się w kogoś pozytywnego (w drugą stronę też to działa). Canis opadła ciężko na krzesło przy biurku i westchnęła. Maria wyszła gdzieś na wieczór, więc miała cały pokój dla siebie. Po ciężkim dniu chciała jedynie odpocząć, jednak musiała załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę. Od kilku dni męczyło ją zadanie, które musi wykonać do Klubu Teatralnego. Nikt nie wie, że do niego należy, bo uczęszcza na jego zajęcia w przebraniu i pod fałszywym nazwiskiem. Samo zadanie nie było trudne, polegało na wcieleniu się w inną postać ze swojej baśni i odegraniu jej roli. Canis zdecydowała, że wybierze postać Kapturka pod pretekstem, że „to jedna z jej ulubionych historii, dlatego wybrała ją a nie kogoś ze swojej baśni”. Problem polegał na zdobyciu kostiumu tak, by nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń. Nie mogła poprosić o uszycie go nikogo ze szkoły, ponieważ nie obeszłoby się bez pytań typu „Po co ci taki kostium?” i tak dalej, na które nie mogłaby odpowiedzieć. Po kilku minutach bezczynnego siedzenia, Canis postanowiła zadzwonić do swojej babki – jedynej osoby znającej sekret dziewczyny. Miała nadzieję, że babcia jej coś doradzi lub pomoże. Szybko wyjęła komórkę kieszeni i wystukała numer Cláudii. -'' Helo nain!'' – przywitała się po walijsku. - Noson da, Canis – odpowiedziała jej babcia lekko zaspałym głosem. - Maddau, że dzwonię do ciebie o tak późnej godzinie, ale mam… problem. - Co tym razem, cariad? – Głos babci nagle zmienił się na ciepły i współczujący. - Chodzi o teatr… klub teatralny dokładniej. Mam wcielić się w postać z mojej baśni, ale… - Znowu to samo? – zapytała zdziwiona Cláudia. - Co? – Pytanie całkowicie wytrąciło Canis z rytmu. - Dzwoniłaś do mnie kilka dni temu z tym samym problemem. Chciałaś, bym uszyła ci kostium Kapturka. Canis kompletnie zatkało. Miała tak zawalony tydzień robotę, że ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem. Spojrzała szybko na podręczną listę rzeczy, które musi wykonać. „Zdobyć kostium” nie było przekreślone, jednak dziewczyna zauważyła początek linii przed punktem. Najwyraźniej wykreślała to z listy, lecz coś jej przerwało, a przez te kilka dni po prostu o tym zapomniała. - Helô? Canis?- odezwała się nagle zmartwiona milczeniem wnuczki babcia. - To… powodzenia w szyciu… muszę kończyć… hwyl fawr! - Noso… - Cládia nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdyż Canis niespodziewanie się rozłączyła. Dziewczyna odłożyła wolno komórkę na biurko i następnie mocno przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy, zażenowana swoją głupotą. Zadanie do Klubu Muzycznego - Xavier i Ethel To był spokojny dzień w szkole Ever After High. Wszyscy uczniowie wykonywali sumiennie swoje obowiązki, rozmawiali z przyjaciółmi i ustalali, to jakich klubów dodatkowych się zapiszą. Niby dzień idealny, jednak w szkole takiej jak Baśnioceum nigdy nie jest idealnie. Jednym z powodów, dlaczego tak się działo byli bliźniacy Ethel i Xavier. Na pewno nie można się z nimi nudzić, w szczególności, kiedy trzeba sprzątać po ich wybrykach całą salę gimnastyczną. To był spokojny dzień. ---- - Dyrektor znowu będzie nam truł dupę, wiesz o tym Ethel. Jeden z bliźniaków walnął w wiszącą nad nim belkę. Ta obruszyła się lekko, jednak nadal pozostała na swoim miejscu. - To nie będzie pierwszy raz – fuknął Ethel. – Jedno przewinienie w tą czy we w tę nic nam nie zrobi. - I tak już kazał nam się zapisać do jakiegoś dodatkowego klubu… - Belka znowu oberwała z kopniaka. Drewno pod siłą uderzenie zatrzeszczało. - Ciszej! W każdej chwili mogą tu wejść. – Ethel lekko kopnął brata w udo. – Coś się wymyśli z tymi klubami, ja nie zamierzam marnować wolnego czasu na papierkową robotę czy robienie garnków. Drzwi od sali gimnastycznej otworzyły się ze zgrzytem. Nie było słychać już szumu rozmów i krzyków z korytarza szkolnego. Wszyscy udali się już do swoich dormitoriów lub do miasta. Do sali weszła jednak samotna postać okryta białym futrem. Stukot jej obcasów odbijał się echem po pustej sali. Bliźniacy zamilkli i bacznie obserwowali nieznajomego znad sufitowych belek. - Myślałem, że będzie ich więcej… - wyszeptał Xavier do brata. – Cholera, zmarnowaliśmy niepotrzebnie pył. - Zamknij się i patrz, przynajmniej jest jedna ofiara. Postać podeszła do pianina stojącego na środku sali i przy nim usiadła. Jedną ręką zaczęła wolno grać smętną melodię. Bliźniacy słuchali jej jak zahipnotyzowani. Obcy ściągnął po pewnym momencie futro i odsłonił twarz. Okazało się, że pianistą była Faith Perrault, córką Księżniczki w Oślej Skórze. Kontynuowała dalej swój krótki występ, czyniąc melodię coraz bardziej żywszą i mocniejszą w brzmieniu. Bliźniacy dopiero rozpoznali melodię, gdy ta się rozkręciła. Była to pieśń, którą śpiewała im ich matka, kiedy jeszcze przebywali w mroźnych górach. Niczym zahipnotyzowani melodią bliźniacy wpatrywali się w szybko poruszające się po pianinie palce Faith. Nie zauważyli nawet, że zaczęli sami z siebie śpiewać do piosenki. Ich głosy idealnie się ze sobą harmonizowały, odgrywając piękny duet. Gdy krótki występ dobiegł końca, bliźniacy zeszli po przymocowanej do ściany drabiny. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami podeszli do dziewczyny. - Skąd to znasz? – zapytali zgodnym chórem. Faith obróciła się i przeciągnęła mozolnie. - Nic nie grałam. Patrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę. Widzieli na własne oczy, jak pięknie zagrała dobrze znaną im piosenkę. Nagle uderzyła ich jedna myśli – pułapka na pianinie nie zadziałała. - Ale… ale… przecież… słyszeliśmy… - Ethel zaczął się jąkać. - Ach, o to wam chodzi… - zaśmiała się. – To taka zwykła iluzja… domyśliłam się, że coś nie tak jest z pianinem, więc postanowiłam poddać was pewnej próbie. Bliźniacy popatrzyli na siebie zdezorientowani. - Witam was w Klubie Muzycznym. Zadanie do Klubu Artystycznego - Agnes Każdy artysta musi tworzyć swobodnie. Aby czuć się swobodnie, trzeba dobrze i odpowiednio się ubrać. Ale mundurki tego nie gwarantują! Dlatego zaprojektuj dla swojej postaci strój, w którym będzie mogła tworzyć swobodnie. thumb|left|324px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Ejyh